Lord Destiny
by Mr.KDoom
Summary: When Harry dies defeating Voldemort, he is granted a second chance, and a life denied to him. With new powers, and as master of his own fate, he must save those he loves, or lose them again... Powerful Harry! Neville BWL, Manipulative Dumbles! Ron and Draco bashing! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Warning: Entirely new chapters! And changes!
1. Death of a Champion

**A/N Enjoy the Story! Lord Destiny 3.0**

**Hogwarts**

Life was cruel. Life was spiteful. Life for a certain Harry Potter was hell. At a young age, he was forced to do things grown men would grow mad and weep. He never had his own life, his choices were never his. For the 17 years of his life he was a pawn, a pawn for a manipulative old man.

He never had an uneventful life. He lost everything. He lost his parents to a madman named Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, and partially by Dumbledore who tried to mettle with things he couldn't understand.

But his life changed when he learned he was a wizard, but then it all went downhill. His first friend Ron, was a spy for Dumbledore. Hermione, Ginny and Neville were his only true friends. They stayed with him even after everything. They stayed with him even when it was discovered that he was a parseltongue. Ginny even left her family for him. But when they died... he die with them.

But Harry tasted his revenge. His first meal was the death of Dumbledore. Know as he looks at the ruins of Hogwarts, he sees his archenemy glaring right back at him. The abomination in front of him, pale skin, red eyes, bald head, with red, blood red eyes. They stare at each other with hate.

"Die, you miserable fool," gloated Voldemort," because of you so many people died. Your friends, your family, all dead because of you!"

Harry said nothing except a reddish aura surrounded Harry. "You. You **DARE **gloat after what you did. Because of you, because of Dumbledore, because of that fucking prophecy, I lost everything!" screams Harry, "You have no right after what you did. I lost those I held dear. I lost my humanity. All I have now is hate. A hatred for you!"**  
**

Voldemort laughed at that. "That's no matter, because tonight you Die! Avada Kadavra!" At that Harry dodged the curse responded with a blasting hex, followed by curses he made himself and copied. Casting cutting curses, organ dissolving charms, head combustion hexes in quick succession, they battered at Voldemort's shield.

The people who saw the duel looked on with awe and dread. Curses and Spells where used, unknown by humanity for hundreds of years. Explosions rocked the sky like fireworks. The air was filled with magic. The magic was ancient, and arcane. Both blasted curses after curses at each other, but none got through their shields.

Voldemort quickly casted a silent spell, and Harry felt the earth beneath hims shook, and as he looked up and giant rock was hovering above him. He apparated behind Voldemort, saving himself from being squashed into a pancake and quickly casted a tickling charm to spite Voldemort. It bypassed his shield infuriating Voldemort.

He turned around but Harry quickly apparated away, before Voldemort could cast a spell. Voldemort looked around but Harry disappeared.

"You know Voldemort, you should have payed more attention to your snake. Now that your last horcrux is now gone," said Harry as Voldemort was still trying to find him.

Voldemort paled at that. Harry stepped forward making himself a target. Voldemort quickly casted curses at Harry with Harry responding in kind. But Voldemort still had an ace up his sleeve. The earth shook and the ground trembled. Harry's wand stopped working for a second. That is all it took as Voldemort casted the killing curse. However Harry also casted a Killing curse.

Time seemed to slow down for Harry, as Voldemort was hit with the spell. Harry took a step forward, embracing his death, embracing seeing his family in the afterlife. But what Harry didn't notice in his rush for death was the shape of Voldemort's Avada Kadavra. Because it was a green grim reaper.

**Unknown**

A very different Harry Potter smiled at that event. His plan has begun. Slowly every piece was coming together. He began to laugh as his chains slowly began to melt.

The chains loudly hit the floor. Harry began to rise from were he was seated, and then began to melt the metal door from his cell. Eventually the only thing that was left of the door was a puddle. Harry broke into a run, before he made it he blew himself the escape hatch. He began to soar, escape from the hell that imprisoned him for 5 years. He was in the air, the foul sulfur air, and then free. Free of the wailing of the damned, he made his way to the void of time.

**Liked it?**

**Give me your Opinion. Sorry for editing and deleting but this is it! This is my final draft, and no more erasing. This is the beginning of my story. |**

**My true story. Make sure to check out Emperor of Tamriel**

**KDoom out.**


	2. The Void of TIme

**A/N Second Chapter up! **

**Warning, blood, gore and torture. Beware!**

**One shall awaken,  
****A boy with twin souls,****  
****shall break all laws,  
****To right all wrongs.****  
**

**Magic shall be at war,  
Light and Dark in struggle,  
But a new race shall spring forth,  
A race born from hate,  
and from love.**

**The boy shall be the first,  
He will endure,  
and will be reborn,  
to end all wrongs.**

**-The Rise of the Fallen, written by Merlin and Morgana**

**The Void of Time**

Harry woke up with a groan. "I bloody died", groaned Harry furious at himself. 'How did he allow a nut-job to kill him?'

"Yes, you died, if you didn't you wouldn't be here in the first place," said someone behind Harry, chuckling as he said so.

Harry quickly turned around but immediately noticed something. He didn't have glasses but he could **see,** as though he was wearing contact lenses but he knew he didn't. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he was in he saw wonders. The stars seemed to envelope a space like they were a wall. It was beautiful, and beauty Harry never had the time to truly appreciate.

But what he saw next was the most mysterious. He saw himself when he was 11. He wore a a black tuxedo, white suit, black pants, and a black tie.

The other Harry was starring at him, observing as though he was a new species discovered, or something not from his world.

"Greetings brother, it seemed that you could make. Nice duel, I enjoyed watching it, but I didn't enjoy seeing your death, commented the other Harry, as thoug his life was a television show.

At the word brother, he snorted. He couldn't be his brother, he looked like him, when he was 11, thought Harry to himself.

"And for starters, I will call you brother, to simplify things to how we call each other", said the other Harry, seeing the confusion in the other Harry's eyes,"because calling you Harry, or you calling me Harry is kind of awkward, since we are both Harry Potter".

"If this is death, where am I?", asked Harry. As Harry thought to himself, this couldn't possibly be death, or else everything that was told to be death was a lie.

"This is death, just not the death you expected. This isn't Heaven or Hell, but some place between life and death. The place where all things end, and all things begin. This is the Void of Destiny, a sphere that no one ever entered, and is excluded from many laws of science and magic", explained the other Harry, who said it with fascination.

"Then how are we here, and how are we still here. If we are both Harry, shouldn't we be breaking one of the core laws of science and magic?," asks Harry, worry rising in his mind, remembering something Hermione told him but he forgot what it was.

"Relax, I told you this place doesn't follow the laws making this possible. But if we where somewhere else, the result would have been let's say unpleasant," said the other Harry, with revulsion of merely mentioning that.

"Then why am I here?"

The other Harry just looks at him with a serious expression on his face."You are here because I need you. You are here because I want to right the wrongs. You are here because I want to protect my family", whispers the other Harry coldly.

Harry was stunned. "They, they are alive?, he stutters. "Yes and more. Neville is the boy who lived. Sirius never went to Azkaban. You have two sisters who love you. They are the reason why you are here. That is the reason why we are both here."

"Then how did you die?", asked Harry wanting to settle the mist once and for all.

"I died for my family. I died because I was forced to. Do you want to see?" When the other Harry said that he went forward and touched his forehead with his index finger.

**Flashback**

"Ahhw, was the first thing Harry heard. A fucking scream. He was looking at the birth of his other self. Lily was on a bed while a midwife was helping her. James was holding her hand.

"You can do this Lily. I may not know how much it hurts, but remember we survived a Crucio," said James trying to comfort his wife," You are the strongest woman I ever had the pleasure of meeting. You can do this, because you can."

With a final scream, Lily was done and Harry was out screaming. The nurses were putting tests on him, to make sure he was okay.

"Like what you see", said the other Harry behind him,"Then you are going to **love **next part. "I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said a nurse.

"Why," asks Lily fear evident in her voice. "We ran a couple of scans on your son, and we have discovered that he is a squib".

At that Lily just held on tighter on her son. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I am never going to abandon you, even if you do not have magic, you are still my son".

James was thinking. He was furious, but his rage melted away when he saw her and his son. "Lily, our son will become the laughingstock of the magical community," explained James.

"And I will not give him up. He his our son," said Lily defiantly."Neither can I Lily. You should name him love. You should have that honor."

Lily looked at Harry carefully. "Harry," she said,"Harry James Potter.

At that the memory flashed forward. He saw James telling Lily that Voldemort was dead, and that Neville has been proclaimed the boy who lived. He saw that Neville's grandmother sacrificed herself, and how Neville was spoiled by his parents, even though he knew it was not the other Harry's memory. She saw the birth of his first sister Isis, and a year later, of Jennifer's. He He saw the other Harry being raised with love even though he was a squib. He saw every birthday, every tea party.

But then he saw something interesting. He was walking near a pond, and when he looked at his reflection he looked different. Instead of raven black hair and green eyes he had blue hair and red eyes. He saw his body features change before his eyes. At that the other Harry was reading in the Potter library, discovering that he was a Metamorph. At that everything changed. The other Harry practiced his Metarphic skills every night, changing into almost everyone he knew and saw. Soon he became a master.

But then when he was 6 something the other Harry discovered something else. He saw a vision of the future. And what he saw terrified him. He saw everyone he cared for dead, void eyes starring into space, blood and gore everywhere. Death Eaters laughing at the carnage they caused. And that's when he met it. That's when he met a demon.

"Sad, isn't it, to see the death of the people you love most", said a man who was floating with brownish skin, half sunken face, a hole in his chest filled with with snakes, and 8 arms without hands. The creature sounded so sad, and it looked sad, as though he saw pain, and could write poetry about it for years.

"What are you? Was my vision real?" asked the other Harry. The man, no creature, answered to both."I am what mortal kind once called a demon. Once we were worshiped as gods. And your vision was real and it might happen." At the word **might**, Harry's face changed dramatically.

"You said might. Is there anyway to prevent it?" The man just looked at him grimly. "Yes, but there is a price. A horrible, horrible price."

"I do not care," exclaimed the other Harry," as long as my family is safe". The Demon, smiled evilly at the answer. "You made a pact then Harry Potter. Remember my name. Lord Loss, because soon I will take your soul.

A week later Bellatrix Lestrange with her husband and his brother raided the Potter Manor. They were repelled thanks to Sirius and Remus quick action. But the cost was simple. His life and soul. Harry saw the other Harry being struck with a killing curse. He saw the other Harry's funeral. Not that many people attended, but those that did mattered. His grandparents visited. Sirius and Lupin where there too. Tonks was visiting with her mother. Everybody cried tears, but none did more than his mother and sisters. That scene broke Harry's heart.

But what he saw next wished he never saw.

**Hell**

Harry saw his other self being tortured in a giant pit. What did the demon's call it? Tartarus? Yes Tartarus the demon prison. Every day, he was torn apart, and every day he was just magically put together to resume the torment the next day. Every day Lord Loss came to him, giving him the choice to torture other souls. And every night he refused. Harry discovered a second clause to the Pact. If Harry stayed for 5 human years, he can escape and continue his life. If he escaped earlier, all demons were free to hunt him down and kill his family. So he waited. And waited. But there was a downside. One human year is 1000 years in hell.

Eventually after 3000 years. He gave in. He soon started to torture souls. And he became good at it. Harry saw the other Harry slowly being transformed. Slowly being transformed into a demon. But the other Harry never forgot his family. He trained in Demon magic, and excelled in it.

Then the change was complete. The demons were surprised at that. Usually demons turned into half-demons. But he became a full fledged Demon. He still looked the same. Except his eyes. They were blood-red the typical sign of a demon. Then he started to wage Havoc in the world above. He started to save lives. But after 1 year he was caught, and returned to Tartarus. Slowly he reverted back into a human. But not because of what he did. But because of what his family did.

After 1000 years, he broke free from Tartarus. He was a monster. He tore apart those that stood in his way. He shredded his way out of hell, until reaching

the Void of Destiny ending the Flashback.

**Flashback ends**

"Liked what you saw?", asked the other Harry. "No, I did not. It made my life seemed like child's play," commented Harry, now embarrassed to say that his life was hard. "Nay, I would rather have mine. At least I had my family. You never had yours."

"What is the point?," asks Harry. He still didn't get it.

"The point is I am going to make your and my wish into reality. I am going to give you a family."

To that Harry snorted. "What is your wish?", asked Harry, curious to what the other Harry would say.

"My wish? My wish is to protect my family".

"And how are you going to make our dreams into reality?", asked Harry, still skeptic about that detail.

"Simple we merge our souls."

Harry was not expecting that. "Merging our souls! How in the world do you merge our souls? Is that even possible?"

"Yes it is possible", explained the other Harry," and if we merge our souls we will have a second chance. Think about it. Your magical core and your knowledge of the future, your parseltongue ability, Voldemort's memories, what you know about magic, and my Metarmophic abilities, plus my demonic powers, and freaky seer vision, we can change everything!"

"What will happen when we merge souls?"

"We will feel pain, pain you the likes you have never felt before. But once it's done, we will be one, one soul, mind and conscience. There will then be only one Harry Potter. So do you accept? Will you sacrifice everything, to gain everything back?", asked the other Harry. One quick look and both knew the answer.

"So be it", said Harry, and then both Harry's merged. Both Harry's screamed and Harry never felt such pain. But it all came to an end, when memories flooded him and he did something he hasn't done in years, he smiled.

**Potter Manor**

Isis and Jennifer where playing near the pond Harry always went to. After his death a year ago, the house seemed grimmer. The happiness seemed to have disappeared.  
So Isis and Jennifer played outside whenever they could. Today was the anniversary of Harry's death. Their mom was looking at old pictures of Harry, weeping over everything. As they looked around they saw a dog, and assumed it was Sirius in dog form. But it was a different dog, it was big, black, with red eyes. It chased after them so both ran for their lives. They cried for help, but tripped. The dog was about to pounce when all of a sudden lightning hit the dog. They saw a figure robbed in black with a sword in hand slashing and hacking at the beast. After 10 seconds the beast was on the ground dead, with both sisters shaking in shock.

When the person turned around Isis was about to thank the mysterious savior, but the words clung to her throat as both sisters looked at a monster.

**Liked it?**

**Thanks for 150 hits!**


	3. Battle between Demons

**A/N OMG 300 hits in one day. Yay! I am new and I wasn't expecting so many people reading it.**

**Now to answer some questions, it will be a Harry/Ginny love thing. But Ron is still a jackass.**

**And the souls thing, they're souls MERGED, meaning it's now only one Harry, with double the power.**

**And yes, I wrote that poem.**

**My first Battle Chapter ENJOY!**

**A Battle Between Demons**

**Harry's POV**

Harry couldn't believe it. He woke up in a coffin, a bloody coffin. He had to blast his way out which was very nauseating. The moment he got out he also had to kill a freaking Hellhound. What was worse was that his sisters saw him, and his parents where rushing out of the house.

'This is going to be a slaughter' groaned Harry to himself, 'couldn't a simple pop out of a grave been so complicating?'

**Isis POV**

Isis couldn't believe it. Harry, her older brother was in front of her alive. But it wasn't possible. She saw him die. She saw him shielding her with his body, sacrificing himself, and she saw his life disappear from his life. She cried on his body, and she saw him buried, behind the manor. She couldn't believe it. That person couldn't be Harry. But she couldn't shake of the feeling, that feeling in her mind, that the person in front of her was Harry. Jennifer just whimpered in shock.

She immediately placed Jennifer behind her, but then she saw Harry's grave near the pond. The coffin was out of the grave, and the grave was empty. Her mind was racing as she was looking at him. Harry, or whoever he was, was wearing the clothes that they put on Harry. Dirt streaked his clothes, and he gave off a smell of earth.

And now she knew. It was Harry, but was he alive or dead?

That didn't matter as she heard her mom's gasp behind her.

**Lily POV**

Lily couldn't believe it. Today she was crying over her dead son when she heard the screams. With James she rushed outside to see a giant hound almost pounce on them. She shrieked in fear, until somebody came to their aid. She didn't even know how he made it past the bloody wards. The man or boy teared the hound to pieces.

When she came near, she was looking into the eyes of her son.

She gasped and fainted.

**Harry POV**

In his entire life he just witnessed a first. To see his own mother faint, yeah it was mean to laugh but still no one would have blamed him. He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. But it was. He recognized that hound. It was a Hell hound, a scout according to its collar meaning more will follow. He sniffed the air and smelled 12 more. 'A raiding pact' thought Harry to himself.

"Harry?" That voice, that was his father's. He turned around and saw both his parents with his sisters behind them both with wands aimed at him. 'I didn't hear them leave' mused Harry, 'then that must be bad'.

"Mom, dad, take Isis and Jennifer in the house", commanded Harry," once you're inside ward the house with everything you got. Secure any escape paths you might need them. There are more of those things coming, I'll just stay outside, ward the boundary, and kill anything that passes".

Lily looked she was about to say something when howls where heard coming from the forest. "You four run! I'll hold them off"

Harry grabbed his wand and he set out to strengthen the wards. The boundary became blood red as demon magic started to mingle with the wards. He quickly turned around and saw the mansion surrounded in a blue half-sphere.

Harry then looked around his bag and found it. A demonic blade. Shaped like a sea serpents tail, it was sharp, and probably one of the simplest way to kill a demon.

Then he saw them. 12 big hounds. Almost as big as horses, they where twice as large as the scouting hound, which was only as large as an ordinary hound. They howled and charged at the wards.

What Harry knew about a raiding pact was that there where 13. There was a lieutenant hound, or the hound that knew battle tactics. Then there where 2 scouting hounds, 2 hounds that guarded the Lieutenant, which where as a big as an elephant, and 8 battlehounds. He knew they communicated telepathically, making them  
them dangerous if the Lieutenant is left alive.

The 8 battlehounds advanced in a line, with the scouting hound ahead. They charged, and hit the barrier. Harry anticipated that the wards wouldn't hold but he calculated that they'd take down two thirds of the attacking wave. And he was right. The wards broke, and only 3 more battlehounds were left alive, followed by the Lieutenant, and its guardians.

Harry quickly casted a Killing curse to the hound to the left, before rolling to the left to avoid being trampled. The hound tried to bite him while charging, but missed. He casted a killing curse at the Lieutenant, but a guardian took the hit.

Harry ran at the hound closest to him and impaled it on his dagger. He felt its life drain, and he advanced to the other hell hound. He willed his magic and he sent a shock-blast behind him, sending the running hound behind him flying. He quickly gathered the magic in the air and sent a firebolt at the remaining battlehound, engulfing it in fire, killing it. He turned around and threw his dagger to the hound behind him, beheading it in one throw. He looked around for the Lieutenant, but didn't see it anyway. Harry went to the dead hound and collected his dagger.

It seemed that the Lieutenant fled.

He quickly walked toward the manor, and felt the wards dissipate. He opened the door, but when he did, he was being fired upon.

Lily and James stood in front of him with determined faces and their wands drawn.

Harry put his hands in the air but they continued firing spells at him.

"Whatever you are, you will not hurt our family," screamed Lily after firing a second curse at him. "Get away from us you monster!"

And then Harry knew why they where attacking him. He looked around hoping to see his reflection. When he looked at a mirror to see the reflection of himself he couldn't blame him. Harry had red eyes, and fangs were coming out of his mouth. Plus he looked different. He looked like someone else...

He quickly tried to apparate, but was hit with a stunner.

With a pop his body disappeared.

**Liked it? Did you find the battle scene boring. Sorry my first battle scene.**

**Give me your opinion, what does the story need?**

**How can it be made better?**

**You decide!**


	4. Many Meetings

**A/N Some emotional parts here.**

**Now to answer some questions, if you live in the magical world, and you see somebody that looks exactly like somebody who just died, aren't you going to be distrustful?**

**And the metamorphic question, I don't have an answer. I'm a muggle, how am I supposed to know the laws of magic.  
Remember a Squib is a magical born with a magical core yet can't use it DIRECTLY? So does it affect Metamorphic abilities?  
****And remember he kept that ability secret.**

******Pointer one human day equals a thousand demons years. 1 day equals 1000 demonic days.**

**And reminder, Harry's magic was the other Harry's magic since in chapter 2 they merged their soul.  
Don't ask me how, I dn't know how to merge fucking souls.  
It's fucking magical when you ask me.  
Damn I want Magic. Why Rowling? Why give us a glimpse of something magical yet it is so far away?  
Magic is just legen-wait for it-dary.**

**Also the Ginny scene that was asked for.**

**-What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than society had intended?**

**What if a child aspired to something greater?**

**-The last words of Arthur Pendragon**

**Meeting Ginny**

**Somewhere**

Harry woke up with a groan. Waking up from the cold ground was never fun. It was night, and it was dark. He slowly stood up and looked around using his demonic eyes. He tried to find out where he was but couldn't find something he could recognize. So he decided to walk.

He walked only for a little bit before he reached a clearing. Then he knew were he was, the Barrow.

He heard the whistling of a broom flying through the air and just as he remembered what Ginny said, she was on it, performing moves that can put any professional player weeping in shame.

He continued to observe for a couple more minutes, and appreciated how good she was on a broom.

Before realizing it he began to sing

"**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me**

**I remembered each flash as time began to blur**  
**Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me**  
**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**  
**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**  
**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**

**There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned**  
**There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow**  
**And the ground caved in between where we were standing**  
**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide**

**In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny**  
**And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide**  
**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**  
**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**  
**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**  
**Across this new divide, across this new divide"**

**Ginny POV**

Ginny felt the wind rush in her face, and the ground zooming out. She felt great on a broom. How the stars shined in the night. She continued to practice the way her brothers did. But then she heard singing. It was beautiful, full of emotions. It was sad, yet angry.

She looked around and saw the singer. It was a young boy, maybe one year older. He had black hair and green eyes, and he was a little pale. It was weird, how he observed, he looked like he expected this to happen.

"Awesome flying by the way Ginny."

At the way Ginny, she froze. Thoughts raced through her mind.

"Who are you?" asked Ginny floating in the air.

To her surprise he smiled. "I am nobody right now," he responded," except I am watching you. I am your Guardian Demon, and I am a creature of the dark sworn to protect the Gray."

Ginny just looked at him puzzled, trying to decipher what he just said. "Your destiny does not lie with the gray, Ginny," said Harry, knowing her fate if that happened, "The house of wisdom needs you."

"And just wondering," asked Harry all of a sudden," what day is it?"

Ginny just looked at him weirdly. "August 25st, my brothers are leaving for Hogwarts in 6 days".

Harry smiled at that. At least he did not need to rush to Hogwarts.

"Do not tell anyone of this conversation, not even your mother," warned Harry," your family will know my name soon. Don't reveal me".

Harry then snapped his fingers and disappeared in smoke, but not before engraving the face of a befuddled Ginny.

**Liked it? Hated it?**


	5. The Boy Who Lived

**A/N I don't own HP.**

**A snotty Neville**

Harry woke up in a pleasant mood. He He got off the bed and decided to do something productive, like making gold. He looked around his little pouch and found it, a sewing wheel that expanded once it hit the floor. He looked around and found a huge pile of straw. It expanded and he started to sow. He put the straw into the wheel, and started to spin the wheel. It changed into gold as it came out. He worked through the hour, making huge piles of gold.

He then collected a miniature forge from his pouch. Harry expanded the room then set out to work. He melted out the gold and shaped it into bars. Soon he had 27 bars of gold in which he stuffed in his pouch. He changed and apparated to Gringotts.

**Gringotts**

Harry apparated on the roof of Gringotts. Slowly he made it down, without being seen before entering the bank. Inside were hundreds of goblins working, however there was the occasional guard with armor and spear. Harry went to the nearest goblin who was working on papers.

"Excuse me, I wish to make a deposit."

The goblin just looked at him funny, as though the idea of a child depositing money was comedy itself.

Harry became annoyed at that and placed a gold bar on his desk to prove his point.

"And what vault do you wish to deposit your gold into?", asked the Goblin.

"The Potter Vault, I want to be there myself. There are 26 more pure gold bars I will have to deposit".

"And your name sir?"

"You have to keep it a secret," whispered Harry," but I'll say that I am James Pendragon and leave it at that. I'll deposit a bar to a bank".

"Thank you, sir. Will you please go to Railway 2."

"Thank you. May your gold always flow-"

"and the blood of your enemies also," finished the goblin, with raised eyebrows confused of how that the boy knew. How did the boy know? No wizard ever knew. Only a curse breaker did, and few even used that phrase. He contacted the Director at once.

"And I also want to see Mr. Gold." At the name the goblin gulped. However the boy new of Mr. Gold, it would never be good.

**Mr. Gold's Office**

"Ahh, Harry, what pleasure do I have of you being here? Common sit down son," said Mr. Gold, motioning for him to sit down which Harry gracefully did.

Mr. Gold looked like a man in his early forties. He had gray hair and walked with a cane, wearing fine gray robes. He was also a demon.

"Just here to visit an old friend," answered Harry with a nervous smile.

Mr Gold smiled. It was always unsettling seeing him being happy. His quest of darkness wiped of all what remained of his humanity. Until he found someone, special. But no one knew her identity. Rumor is that she was a powerful enchantress, more powerful than any that came before her.

"How has Tartarus treated you," asked Mr. Gold.

"Not bad. Had to reattach 34 pieces of my soul together," Harry responded with sarcasm.

Mr. Gold just chuckled at that statement. He always knew Harry was a little sarcastic.

"I heard rumors you broke out of tartarus," said Mr. Gold congratulating me," however I am ashamed that you broke out so uneventfully. Usually you would have killed half of hell. Not that I am complaining.

Mr. Gold stopped for a second before continuing. "You may still be human, but you are changing. You are slowly turning back into a demon".

"I knew this would happen, but can't you do anything?, asked Harry, uncertain of what will come.

Mr. Gold just shaked his head. "I cannot do anything. Nor can I slow it down". Harry gulped at that statement. "How much time do I have?" Mr. Gold just stared off into nothing as he thought about it before responding. "5 maybe 7 years. It's unpredictable".

Harry pondered at his options. He knew he still had enough time to. He could at least finish his education. Screw over Voldemort perhaps. He gave Mr. Gold his last bar of gold, who smiled at that.

"I know you love anything shiny so here you go". His expression changed like it was his birthday.

"So it seemed that my skill was helpful". I smiled at that joke. "Very helpful".

"Thank you, for your generosity. I already gave the order. Your family is safe. Absolutely no demon can attack you. And your new vault and identity was also made".

Harry left gleeful. Mr. Gold knew what to do, and when he did, he overkilled it.

**The next hour**

Diagon Alley

Harry was eating a chocolate ice cream cone. After making a very large deposit, and handling a couple of discreet business deals, he was exhausted. He ate breakfast at Grimmauld's Place which was okay. He was looking at the assortment of people going shopping. But one gained his attention. Neville Longbottom and his parents in their glory. Their aura screamed of arrogance and the parents knew how to use it. People immediately went out of their way, infuriating Harry.

How can people just bow to them' thought Harry to be part of a mindless flock.

It was pathetic. Harry just observed Neville who was getting everything he wanted. He decided he had enough and decided to get himself a second wand. He entered Ollivander's. And at that exact moment Neville came in. He just didn't know how much trouble that prat would be.

Neville stepped behind. He coughed behind him, but he chose to ignored him. It was annoying. But Neville also seemed to be annoyed at that too.

"Why aren't you responding," said Neville annoyed, as though at was his place to make way.

"I am not responding because I choose not to. I obviously know why you are coughing like that. And no I am not making way for you. I was here first. You better wait until its your turn," snapped Harry back. That boy sure is going to be an annoyance. How many times did he say and think he was annoyed? Harry lost count.

"You know I do not have time with your Shenanigans. Bye Brat," spat out Harry apparating away to one Destination: King's Cross Station, Hogwarts Express, Compartment 13, September 1st.


End file.
